Kaya Sarutobi
Kaya Sarutobi (猿飛カヤ, Sarutobi Kaya), sometimes known as the Black Flame of the Akatsuki or the Uchiha-Sarutobi Nin and revered as the Goddess of Ash was an ANBU member from 's . She later defected from the village with her then secret lover, and became a prominent member of the organization , being partnered with Setsuko. She was later killed by . placed her in the for and , feeling she belonged there. However, her body was later desecrated by and she was revived using the Impure World Reincarnation technique. She was then killed by Itachi, in order to put her soul at rest. She was believed to have been one of the reasons behind 's desire to defeat , as Itachi explained how ill she had felt with being forced to battle in the , as well as her belief of being "on the wrong side" in the war. History Kaya was born as the second child of and , becoming 's younger sister. It should be noted that she and Asuma grew up with a good relationship with one another, Asuma having taught her the technique, as well as being his first shōgi partner. The next point of her known history is her time spent as a Konohagakure ANBU member, in which she was secretly 's lover, and was believed to have been a member of his ANBU team. She supposedly knew of the planned , but she was later revealed to have known nothing of it and was appalled at what had done, but remained loyal to him. This loyalty caused her to defect from the village, becoming a member of the organization , becoming partnered with Setsuko. Shortly after she and Itachi joined, Itachi explained to her the truth behind the (or what was thought to be the truth), as well as his plans for death at the hands of . When contracted failing health, she was the one who gathered the various medicines he took. Personality Kaya was portrayed as being a usually grounded, strategic, and calm personality. She rarely displayed her emotion, which allowed her to remain unaffected and neutral when faced with adversity and companion endangerment. She preferred to spy on her targets and silently kill them instead of boldly attacking them and making them scream in pain, something that made her conflict with often. She explained this as being that she disagreed with his "principles of death", since Hidan took joy in killing while she thought of killing someone as being something of a sin. Her reluctance to kill combined with her ability to hide her true emotions and how a turn of events in a battle truly affected her, she was a formidable opponent. She would not falter in her resolve to kill someone, regardless if any of her teammates are taken hostage, and had even permitted herself to attack her own teammates in order to fulfill this "duty". Her own life had been placed on the line so that she may complete her missions that were given to her, as she was very nearly killed by when she attempted to slip past him in order to continue her mission to find . Her relationship with her lover, tended to linger from a reluctant love to a dedicated one. At times, she would demonstrate herself as a very dedicated lover to Itachi, allowing herself to interfere in his battles (e.g when he battled with Sasuke) so that she may protect him and other times, allowed him to fight his own battles until he was on the brink of exhaustion and/or death. This occasionally caused her and Itachi to conflict, but obviously never seriously considering that she and Itachi never seriously broke up in their lifetimes. Even after they both passed and were reincarnated, split pieces of their personalities relating to one another (such as their care for each other) remained, regardless of their brain-washing which caused Kaya to die for the second time protecting Itachi from an attack by , which angered Itachi and fueled his determination to defeat . Appearance Kaya is a fair young woman with unique light blue hair in a shaggy, unkempt style and dark gray eyes. Her eyes are framed by light yellow markings, which may or may not be make-up or permanent markings upon her face. Her lips are often covered in a peach or pale white lipstick, which is described as giving her a ghost-like resemblance. Kaya's uniform is highly different from that of the other Akatsuki members, mostly because she only wears the atypical Akatsuki uniform during missions. She instead wears a tan, later light green after her death, long-sleeve shirt that resembles a flak jacket, dark blue baggy pants, and ankle-high shinobi sandals, resembling those worn by . After she died, Konan dressed her in a light green sleeveless shirt, matching pants, and a set of sandals. Plot Legacy After her death, Konan placed her in the shrine for Yahiko and Nagato, believing she belonged there. However, her body was later desecrated by who reincarnated her using the Impure World technique. She was then reunited with an reincarnated Itachi, whom she told that she felt "wrong" and that she was fighting "on the wrong side" in the war, and he seemingly agreed with her. However, when Itachi's Kotoamatsukami liberated him from Kabuto's control, she was forced to battle Itachi under command of Kabuto. It wasn't until Itachi had killed her himself that her soul was finally put to rest for the last time, and that Kabuto released the Impure World Reincarnation. Abilities See Kaya Sarutobi/Abilities Trivia Quotes (To ) "My brother was not on your list to kill, Hidan! His death was not required for the completion of your mission! He didn't have to be killed!" (To ) "Each member of this organization joined for reasons their own. Some joined to protect those they love, and some...joined for blood. Others...joined because they had nowhere else to go and felt the organization as a haven! And now...it has become a pawn for war...we are only toys in someone else's plan!" (To ) "I want to die by your side. No matter what you do, no matter who you kill, I will always be right here by your side, even as I die. Know that this the extent of my love for you, Uchiha Itachi." (Asuma about Kaya) "Sarutobi Kaya, you truly are complicated and hard to understand. You claim to have no love left for this village and your family, and yet you can't bring yourself to kill them. You haven't changed at all." (To ) "Change is inevitable, as it death. Every life ends in death and every life changes. We must lose things we want to keep, let go of people we want to stay and live through things we wish we would have died in...that is life. Don't cry." Category:Female Category:Akatsuki Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Missing-nin Category:S-Class Ninja Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:S-Rank Category:Criminal